1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to liquid ejecting apparatuses such as printers.
2. Related Art
Liquid ejecting apparatuses include an ink jet printer that performs printing by ejecting ink from nozzles. In such a printer, preliminary ejection, which is ejection for discharging ink in the nozzle, may be performed in order to prevent or eliminate clogging of nozzles. Moreover, as disclosed in JP-A-2009-39982, the printer may be configured to receive ink ejected by preliminary ejection in an ink receiving portion when ink is ejected onto an area outside a paper sheet during printing performed to the edge of the paper sheet without leaving a margin, and to suction the received ink from the ink receiving portion so as to store in a waste ink tank.
In preliminary ejection, a discharge amount of liquid varies depending on the purpose or timing of ejection. Accordingly, if every preliminary ejection is performed to the ink receiving portion and the suctioning is performed in the same manner every time, a problem arises that the suctioning of ink may be insufficient or excessive. In particular, when suctioning of ink is insufficient, ink ejected by preliminary ejection may not be fully received by the ink receiving portion.
This problem is not limited to printers that performs printing by ejecting ink. In general, the same problem may occur in liquid ejecting apparatuses that eject liquid onto a medium and an area outside a medium.